


Dream Come True

by Subarukun



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarukun/pseuds/Subarukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aerith wants to know if Zack has ever seen the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

“Have you ever seen the sea, Zack?” Aerith voice was grave. As if she’d just asked him about something dangerous and forbidden. But when she turned around to look at him, her eyes shine with interest.

“Yes.” He smiled at her. “My hometown is near the sea, on the western continent. And since I’m with Shinra I went to Costa Del Sol a few times. That is a beautiful beach.” He let himself fall back into the grass. Aerith looked down on him bemused. Her green eyes were shining and he thought of the green color the ocean between Midgar and Junon had just before a storm. “Midgar isn’t so far from the sea either. It’s just not very beautiful to look at here.”

Aerith shrugged. “I’d like to see it anyway.” It was hard to imagine that this beautiful girl had never seen anything but the slums of Midgar. If anyone belonged into the great wide open than it was Aerith.

“I’ll take you one day. Along all the coasts of all the continents. How does that sound?”

Her smile was like sunshine. “I’d love that, Zack! That would be like a dream come true.”


End file.
